five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights At Freddy's 5 (AngryBirds2004 Edition)
Plot Animatronics Fun Freddy Fun Bonnie Fun Chica Fun Foxy Fun Mangle Fun BB Fun Puppet Destroyed Freddy Destroyed Bonnie Destroyed Chica Destroyed Foxy Destroyed Mangle Destroyed BB Destroyed Puppet Endoskeleton Golden Freddy Plushtrap Weaknesses Fun Animatronics Fun Freddy-Using the Freddy Mask will stop him from entering the office. Fun Bonnie-Usino the Freddy Mask will stop him from entering the office. Fun Chica-Using the Freddy Mask will stop her from entering the office. Fun Foxy-Flashing the flashlight will stop him from entering the office. Fun Mangle-Flashing the flashlight or closing the vent door will stop her from entering the office. Fun BB-Close the vent door to keep him from entering and stealing your flashlight batteries. Fun Puppet-Keeping the Music Box playing, which is located at the Prize Centre, will stop the Fun Puppet from escaping the box and coming to kill you. Destroyed Animatronics Destroyed Freddy-Using the Freddy Mask or closing the vent door will stop him from entering and killing you. Destroyed Bonnie-Using the Freddy Mask will stop him from entering and killing you. Destroyed Chica-Using the Freddy Mask or closing the vent door will stop her from entering and killing you. Destroyed Foxy-Flashing the flashlight at him will stop him from entering the office. Destroyed Mangle-Flashing the flashlight at her or closing the vent door will stop her from entering the office. Destroyed BB-Using the Freddy Mask will stop Destroyed BB from entering the office and killing you. Destroyed Puppet-When you hear him outside your door, click on the special music box located to the left of your desk. Doing this will prevent him from entering the office. Extra Animatronics Endoskeleton-Check the supply closet located to the far right of the room regularly to make sure the Endoskeleton hasn't left. Once the special meter that keeps track of the Endoskeleton's anger meter runs out, he'll jump out and jumpscare you. Golden Freddy-He doesn't walk around until Night 6, so up until then, it's not as hard. The only way to stop Golden Freddy is to leave the office and go inside the Safe Room, which isn't unlocked until Night 6 and is located right next to the left door. Once your in the Safe Room, you have to hold the door shut, so no animatronics will get in, especially Golden Freddy. Plushtrap-Close the ceiling vent to prevent him from entering and killing you. Locations Show Stage-this is where Fun Freddy, Fun Bonnie, and Fun Chica start. Pirate's Cove-this is where Fun Foxy and Fun Mangle start. Prize Centre-this is where the Fun Puppet, Plushtrap and Music Box are located. Parts & Services-this is where all the Destroyed animatronics start, except for the Destroyed Puppet. Basement-this is where the Destroyed Puppet starts. Dining Area-located right next to the Show Stage, Pirate's Cove, the Kitchen, and the Bathrooms. Bathrooms-the Bathrooms are located next to Pirate's Cove. Kitchen-the Kitchen camera is out of order until Night 6, and is located right next to the Dining Area. Safe Room-not unlocked until Night 6, and is located outside the left door. Left Hall-the hall outside the left door. Right Hall-the hall outside the right door. Balloon Corner-this is where Fun BB starts. Category:Games